


The Last Laugh

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-25
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	The Last Laugh

"Al, have you seen your brother?" Harry called from the kitchen. "It's almost time for supper."

Looking up from the book he was reading, Al called back. "He was in the garden practicing his Animagus form last I saw him."

Lily giggled.

"Just wait till you learn to do it. Might end up as a butterfly or something." Lily only stuck out her tongue in reply.

Just then Harry came into the room leading a spotted hyena, which was laughing mockingly at his father.

"I blame myself entirely." Al and Lily both laughed as Harry scratched his son's furry muzzle.


End file.
